


Playlists

by Tlaneltoka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlaneltoka/pseuds/Tlaneltoka
Summary: Capítulos cortos donde Sakura Haruno será el protagonista, inspirados en canciones de diferentes géneros con diversos personajes





	Playlists

**Author's Note:**

> Empezando con Kiba. Mundo ninja  
> La canción de inspiración para el capitulo es Pegao, de OMEGA,

Me encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra en el bar, el “ital basso” es un lugar que se hiso popular últimamente entre la población civil, lo he escuchado últimamente cuando las enfermeras chismorreaban, comentando que se caracteriza por la música lenta el ambiente caliente que esto generaba, y hoy que es un raro día de descanso decidí salir a des estresarme.

Pido algo al cantinero mientras ajusto el vestido que llevo puesto, es de un color azul cálido y su forma es de espagueti y fue el regalo que me dio Ino en mi cumpleaños pasado y combina armoniosamente con el color rosa de mi cabello y resalta el tono claro de mi piel.

Es una lástima que Ino tuviera el turno nocturno, si no estaría completamente extasiada con los chicos guapos que están aquí, sonrió al pensarlo al mismo que le agradezco al cantinero por traerme mi trago con un asentimiento.

Mi bebida es de lo más simple, ya que es solo una botella de cerveza, cerrada. Los tragos afrutados y dulces de verdad que no son lo mío, son demasiado empalagosos y uno nunca se da cuenta si le ponen algo que se supone que no debería estar ahí. Y no son prácticos cuando uno baila

Empieza una canción con un solo de saxofón al principio y me dirijo a la pista en media canción siento los ojos de alguien en mi i con un movimiento de mis caderas me doy vuelta donde estoy bailando para ver quien es quien me espía.

Me encuentro con unos ojos conocidos y una sonrisa ladina que no pude evitar corresponder y dejo el embace de mi bebida vacío en la mesa más cercana y me dirijo hacia el sin dejar de bailar, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con mis caderas No tengo que avanzar mucho, ya que él me encuentra en media pista, pone una mano sutilmente sobre mis caderas y empieza a bailar conmigo, al principio un poco más lento, inseguro de mi reacción al tocarme pero yo solo le sonrió

“Nunca espere encontrarte aquí” me dice, un poco más cerca debido a la música que nos rodea “y sola además” agrega.

“tampoco esperaba ver a un heredero de clan aquí, en un bar civil” curvo mas sus labios de ser posible, pero no dejo de bailar, ninguno lo hiso.

Cuando me tomo de la mano y me dio una vuelta no soporte más la curiosidad. “quien diría que Kiba Inuzuka era un buen bailarín”

“quien diría que el currículo de la doctora Haruno incluyera bailarina, ¿y que fuera buena en eso? Solo en mis más locos sueños”

“soy muy buena en otras áreas también” conteste, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo curioso y pícaro

“¿eso es así?” pegunto y yo solo respondí con una sonrisa más amplia.

Bailamos toda la noche.

Y si más tarde comprobó mi afirmación, bueno. Eso es historia para otro día.

**Author's Note:**

> 1-De todos los personajes masculinos en Naruto, siempre he pensado que Kiba es el mejor bailarín
> 
> 2- Añadiré mas etiquetas de personajes conforme agrego los capítulos
> 
> 3- En los próximos capítulos estaré junando con la narrativa
> 
> 4- Se aceptan consejos y sugerencias, ya que soy nueva en esto de la escritura


End file.
